


When it’s the right one

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding, bbrae - Freeform, flinx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Its a wedding and Beast Boy has never been so nervous. You would think he was getting married.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Kid Flash/Jinx
Kudos: 35





	When it’s the right one

“Dude I am so nervous” Beast Boy gasped out. 

“Why are you nervous?”

“It’s a Wedding!”

“Yea B, I know but I am the one getting married not you.” Wally West said as he adjusted his bow tie in the mirror. “Relax man quick ceremony, a kiss, a few pictures then we party.” In the he looked himself over in his black tux. 

Beast Boy was pacing back and forth, he kept fidgeting with his tux pulling on the sleeves and playing with his tie. With frustration Wally turned to him and grabbed him by the shoulders to hold him in place. “Dude Chill.” Wally nearly shouted in his face. 

“How are you NOT nervous?” Best Boy asked

“Well first you are being antsy enough for the both of us” he started. At this moment Wally disappeared and then showed up a half second later with a candy bar and pressed it into Beast Boy’s hand. “And second why should I be? Eat that maybe it will calm you down.” 

“Dude you really think sugar is going to help?” Beast Boy asked as he started munching on the bar.

“It was either that or scotch, I am starting to see the logic behind getting hammered the night before a wedding.” Wally checked his hair again. "I mean look at our lives, we save people from disasters, fight aliens, time traveling robots, and guys that have remote controls that bend reality. Marrying the girl I love this is cake…. hmm Cake I am looking forward to that too.“

Beast boy finished eating and asked "Why didn’t we get ripped last night?”

“Lost the coin toss. Jinx wanted a party that would make the news, and one of us shouldn’t be wrecked today. Sides you loved us taking over that arcade last night.” 

It was something else watching Kid Flash play 10 Skee-ball games at once. 

“You know out of all of us I didn’t think it would be you and Jinx first” The green man said “I was sure that Rob and Star was going to be the first to the alter” 

“B, I am a Flash, 1st place is where I belong!” He said with a laugh. “But there is one couple that I am surprised I beat” He faced his friend his eyebrows raising. 

“Can we not start that again, Raven is my friend.”

“She is your date for the wedding!” Wally sang the words. 

“Wally she is with me because I am the best man she is the maid of honor. That and she didn’t want the hassle.”

“Mark my words, I will be throwing you a bachelor party before Robin gets his act together.”

“You’re going to be disappointed.”

“Beast Boy, The only way you are going to disappoint me is if you and Raven have less than 6 kids.”

“Wally it’s not going to happen.” He stated, he glanced at the clock on the wall and they only had a few minutes left before the ceremony was supposed to start and a new rush of jitters hit him. “I think I am going to hurl.”

“No you’re not!” Wally commanded “You have taken on the Brotherhood of evil, Trigon and Starfire’s cooking. All I am asking you to do is hand me a ring at the right time, make a toast, you…I got it give me the ring!” 

Beast boy one hand on his stomach reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box. “I didn’t lose it.”

Wally flashed a grin and in a blur Beast Boy was in front of the mirror and Wally had switched bow ties with him. He stood next to him holding the ring box in his hand. “Now imagine we are switched.”

“What? Dude we don’t.”

“Go with it.”

“I don’t want to marry Jinx.” 

“You’re not! Right now Raven is wearing a white gown waiting to walk down the aisle. Starfire has done her up pretty, dark purple flowers in her hair that match her eyes.” Wally was talking almost too fast in his excitement

“Where are you getting this?”

“The girls talk and I pay attention! Shut up and listen.” 

“You and I are at the alter and I am there to hand you a ring. ” He said opening up the ring box for him to see in the mirror. "She will be your wife, and you will be he husband. You will be each other’s for the rest of your lives.“ 

Beast Boy looked let the thoughts play out in his head. The idea of Raven and him getting married was crazy, it was insane, it was…beautiful. The idea that she would be with him, and that he would be with someone that understood him. The day dream was quickly taking off in his head. A house, kids, big Christmas dinners and vacations to theme parks and a thousand other ideas just starburst in his mind.

Music started signaling that the ceremony was going to begin. In another blur Wally switched back the ties and Beast Boy was holding the ring box. Beast boy shook his head as reality intruded. 

"You ready?”

“Uh yea” Beast Boy said putting the ring in his pocket. 

“How is your stomach?” Wally asked quickly

“Fine wh-” it was his stomach was fine.

Wally put a hand on his best man’s shoulder. “When it’s the right one there is nothing to be nervous about. Now come on, I got a girl to kiss and cake to eat and you got a date to impress." 

* * *

[@teentitansheadcanons](https://tmblr.co/mjdw5mRMsX22ZLP2ZG4GH4w) _5568 Beast Boy was the best man at Kid Flash and Jinx’s wedding. His date was Raven, whom he married a year later.submitted by anonymous._ Here is the downside of posting thing anonymously when people write stuff like this there is no way to give proper credit. The bow tie thing was something that I took from my wedding. The groom wares a different color from the groomsmen. (not sure why. It made my wife happy.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/149183485929/when-its-the-right-one Aug 19th, 2016
> 
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
